Floor mats are commonly used to cover surfaces. For example, floor mats may be used to protect floor and cargo areas of a vehicle against the elements. In one embodiment, a floor mat is a piece of durable, pliable synthetic material having an outer wall for containing water, dirt, rocks or the like. The mat is set in a floor or cargo area of a vehicle in order to collect undesirable materials rather than having the materials accumulate on the surface of the floor or cargo area. It is generally easy to remove and clean a mat because its material is typically of a nature that is easy to shake out or hose off. Some but not all mats are carpeted, and in this case, it may be desirable to vacuum the mat. While mats often come with a vehicle when purchased, there are many after-market mats available from many commercial sources. In some cases, the after-market mats are of a higher quality than the mats that come with the vehicle from the factory. For example, an after-market mat may be made of a relatively more durable and/or long lasting material.
In addition to floor mats, another item that can be used to cover a surface is a floor liner. Generally speaking, a floor liner is a bit thinner and lighter than a mat. Further, a floor liner will often have a tall outer rim and a contour design specifically conforming to raised surfaces that surround a particular floor and/or cargo area. In contrast, most standard mats will have a relatively uniform raised wall around its entire outside perimeter. This wall is depended upon for containment of undesirable materials instead of, as is the case with a floor liner, some degree of reliance upon a portion of the mat that extends vertically up and away from a plane that is generally parallel with the bottom flat surface of the floor and/or cargo area. Floor liners may include one or more raised walls to help contain the material but they generally will also have upward surfaces that extend well above the flat base portion of the liner in conformance with corresponding vehicle surface that surround the flat vehicle area where the liner is to be installed.
A floor liner is usually made from an ultra-durable material such as a rubberized-plastic material. Usually the material makes the product relatively light in feel as compared to the heavy-duty rubber materials used in many standard floor mats. Many floor liners also have more of a stiff feeling than a standard floor mat might have. While the materials utilized in floor liners may lead to a product that has a light and relatively stiff feel, they also lead to a product that is generally thinner than a standard mat and yet water tight and effective in protecting the interior of a vehicle.